Tempting Pleasure
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry gets a wild surprise from his friends in the form of Tom Riddle as a teenager instead of lord Voldemort who got captured after the war. He is shock of the raw emotions the other causes with in him. Full summary inside,Au Tom/Harry


**Arashi: This is a request fic that I made a twist out and its also first time trying a Tom/Harry fic. Personally I prefer Harry/Tom or Tom/Harry fics to LV/Harry ones but just depends on the plot I guess *shrugs* Anyways if I do a Voldemort/Harry there is going to be a way where Voldie will become Tom once more *shrugs* this just happen to be one of those fics. I don't know if this has been done or not but it seems to work.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

**Warning- some Language, Sexual Situation, minor violence, past abuse, Light bondage, Yaoi, Au, mention of Character Deaths**

**Pairing- Tom/Harry hint of others**

Summary: Harry gets a wild surprise from his friends in the form of Tom Riddle as a teenager instead of lord Voldemort who got captured after the war. He is shock of the raw emotions the other causes with in him. Tom already in love with Harry doesn't try anything with his captor until behind closed doors. Tom/Harry

* * *

Tempting Pleasure

His fingers tap on the wooden desk he sits behind. The few Defense the Dark art books stack near by with some papers. Brooding absent mindedly, the former Savior of the Wizarding world raise a brow as a shout reaches his ears.

"Let go of me you ungrateful assholes!"

Two red head men snorts as they cackle evilly getting the brunette to shiver. He learn never to get on the wrong sides of the Weasley twins after being with them a few years back but were unable to continue on with their relationship. The man wriggling in their grasp captures his attention. Those red orbs flash with arrogance and defiance along with that messy raven locks causing the young man's blood to stir with desire.

"Who is this?" The brunette asks quietly. The strangest thing about him is his lighting scar that became famous the Halloween night Sixteen going on Seventeen years ago.

The taller of the two twins quip as the sharp blue eyes takes in his emerald ones, "Moody found a way to get Voldie like this and well unable to change him back."

"Voldie?" The Gryffindor prince asks raising his brow higher. The smile tugging his lips shows he found the nickname rather funny.

"Don't call me Voldie! It's Lord Voldemort or Tom got it!" Tom shouts in annoyance before covering his mouth.

The door opens to again only to have Draco and Hermione walk through grinning madly sending more chills down Harry's back. Normally he's use to the quiet and normal Hermione he befriended since his first year of Hogwarts. Not this new Hermione she became. Harry could have sworn she's getting more Slytherin like thanks to her Fiancé.

"What ever you say my Lord," Draco tells the former Dark lord sarcastically as his arm wraps an arm around Hermione's waist.

Harry groans feeling a headache coming on and he didn't have time to ask his question either. He shouts out getting everyone's attention before a squabble can take place. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Hermione chuckles answering her best friend with a Slytherin like smirk, "We thought you like a treat since you defeated Voldemort Harry."

Harry gaze at Tom who stares at the ground suddenly bashfully. Seeing that expression got his blood to boil with need. His mouth dries up as his heart beats in his ears. The thought of having those silken pale hands rubbing over his chest and being taken causes Harry to muffle a moan. He's going to kill the person later on whose idea it was. He always thought Tom's eyes were Black or something instead of red.

As if reading his mind, Tom answers arrogantly as Potter's friends leave the room. "They use to be black but they'll remain red for my time as Voldemort."

"Sort of like punishment?" Harry inquires softly.

Tom shrugs sitting down on the chair opposite of his former rival glad to see the desk between them. He shifts in his chair gazing around the room as Harry opens one of the books. He sighs softly glancing at the younger teen closely. Those full lips he been wishing to kiss as of late purse in a slight pout as Harry begins to nibble on his bottom lip in thought. Tom growls cursing the warmth spreading through his body. How can someone so scrawny look so damn fuckable?

Harry flicks a few more pages just as a tap at the window catches his attention. A regal looking owl stares at him with annoyed look getting the brunette to be remind of Draco and Blaise when they are impatient. He could add Snape but there is no way in hell he wants his ass whip for that thought. Harry opens the window sighing sadly wishing he still has Hedwig around.

The owl stretch out its leg waiting patiently for the Gryffindor to take the letter. Harry smiles gratefully at the owl placing a few owl treats in front of it reading the letter from his friends wishing him good luck with his prisoner and they'll check on him in a couple days. He glances back at Tom who picks invisible lint of his robes. He estimated the man is several inches taller then him near Draco's 6'2 height compared to his 5'5. He pushes his brunette locks away from his eyes as he folds up the letter with his response.

Tom watches Harry closely getting curious of him. He has done so many things to him. The boy lost his family then got stuck raise by magic-hating muggles something no one should have gone through. He knew of the abuse the Boy-who-lived went through. He wish there could have been something done but he was Voldemort who want Harry Potter dead. While Tom Marvolo Riddle is the opposite and sees the real person behind the mask of Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world. He could see himself at that age only difference was he had people in the beginning who love him before Voldemort killed them all to deal with a stupid prophecy or something.

He moves behind the smaller teen asking curiously wondering what's going to happen to him. "What is it?"

Harry jumps his hand flying to his wand in its holster. He glares at Tom who raise a brow smirking. He grumbles, "Don't do that."

"What's going to happen to me?" Tom for the first time since his capture near the end of the war.

"You are my prisoner Riddle," Harry responds not really gazing at Tom. He didn't want to think of this man as Voldemort but it's hard. The deaths of so many people he knew.

"Please call me Tom instead of Riddle." Tom request softly not liking the tone in Harry's voice.

Harry nods fighting the urge to shiver at the deep baritone voice. Damn it to hell it's hard to find someone who can make him weak in the knees by the sound of the voice. Heat rushes down south as Tom rakes a hand through his raven locks. Harry drool shakes his head not realizing Tom saw him staring. The brunette quickly rushes to his seat hoping his arousal isn't that obvious as of yet.

Tom sniffs the air glad to know his strong sense as his time as Voldemort remain. The spicy scent mix with vanilla or mint reaches his nose. He turns to Harry watching with fascination as the pink flush brush those beautiful cheeks. He licks his lips subconsciously getting those emerald jewels to widen in surprise before they darken with desire.

He moves behind the desk tilting up Harry's head brushing his lips against the smaller teen. He mutters, "Looks like I'm going to seduce my prison guard."

Harry's cheeks flush at the words. His breathing erect while those fingers gently touches his sides. He whines softly wanting to move forward to take those luscious lips. Tom nibbles on the full bottom lip earning the soft gasp. Taking this opportunity he coaxes Harry's tongue in a war of dominance. Waving one hand Tom murmurs a spell leaving Harry only wearing the white shirt and the red with gold tie bonding his hands together. Tom smirks unbuckling his pants and pushes them down with his underwear. He lightly tuts at the embarrass look in the younger boy's eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" He asks not wanting to force Harry into anything uncomfortable.

With a sweet smile, Harry answers shyly, "I do."

"Good," Tom growls out possessively kissing Harry.

He pulls a way pushing Harry against the desk while kicking the chair away. He smirks seeing the cute blush on his little one's face. He chuckles softly as Harry whimpers trying to undo the bond on his hands. Tom begins to kiss the inside of the thighs grabbing the limp length. He begins to stroke it then tugs gently getting moans of ecstasy from the brunette. So his little Gryffindor seems like to be a screamer.

Harry trashes around placing his head on his arms moaning louder. Damn that skilled touch of this man. He trembles as the heat shoots down to his loins. He raises his head releasing a scream feeling Tom bit his inner thigh close to his balls. He bucks his hips as that warm mouth wraps around his length. He closes his eyes moaning louder. Did he sound proof the room? He's not sure anymore.

Tom chuckles softly enjoying the trembles going through Harry's body. He ignores the brunette words, "Tom quit teasing me."

"I want you to feel comfortable Harry." Tom answers truthfully, speaking around the erect length in his mouth.

"I'm about to cum," Harry whines out throwing back his head.

Tom continues his lavishing Harry not even paying attention to anything else expect for his passion and Harry. Such a beautiful creature. Harry's fingers run through Tom's black hair clenching them tightly as he came with a shuddering gasp. Tom greedily drank the hot, salty substance as his little Gryffindor rides it out.

Harry leans more against the desk breathing hard, his eyes glaze over. He feels a bit tired but more arouse now by the sight that greets him. Tom on his knees staring at him with bit of white cum at the corner of his lips. The arrogant smirk on the older teen's lips drove Harry up the wall. He's supposed to be watching Tom not be shag by him!

Speaking huskily Tom stands to his full height, "Ready for the main course little one?"

"Main course?" Harry squeaks out.

"Yes since that was beginning only with a mix of dessert." The raven replies moving closer. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Harry does he's told unsure what's going on. His mind tries to fight that Tom will hurt him. His body and Heart fight venomously he's change and keeps him safe. He tries to glare at the other only to have a laugh.

"Really cute," Tom tease.

Harry growls darkly trashing on the desk as Tom waves his hand. Harry falls back legs lock around the firm hips. Ropes ties around him to keep him still. Candles appears in the room giving a romantic atmosphere. Harry didn't expect a finger lightly touching his entrance. He shivers from the touch and mewls out softly. He barely made out the soft spell being said.

A squeal escapes his lips as the gentle prodding continued teasingly. He glares at Tom who smile smugly before taking his lips. The finger slipped inside with ease, feeling the tight wet muscles pulling and hugging it. A second finger joined the first doing scissor motions to widen the tight hole. Tom growls possessively through the kiss as Harry trembles with need before pulling away as Harry screams out seeing stars. His red eyes gleams with joy figuring he found Harry's sweet spot.. He hit the spot again with his fingers and got the same reaction.

"Mine," He growled, positioning near the entrance then plunging slowly into the warm heat that greeted him.

Harry couldn't speak at all as waves after waves of emotion rolled through him. Tom trusts harder aiming at his prostate at each thrust, earning a scream of pleasure from the withering man. Soft growls and grunts escaped the taller of the two, feeling the walls tighten around him, almost begging him to release deep in their folds. Harry let out a soft whimpering, rolling his hips in tune with Tom, feeling the warmth coil tighter in the pit of his belly as the taller one's hands pumped the erected member in sync with his thrusts.

"Tom, I can't hold back much longer." Harry whisper softly, Tom kisses his neck leaving a mark as Harry buck his hips trying to get closer to his lover.

"Then come for me, my little lion and scream to your heart's desire." Tom echoes huskily.

Harry came with a loud scream causing many several miles away to glance up in confusion by the sudden strong bound of magic merging together, splattering both of their chests with his seed. Tom Follows with a grunt and nearly collapse on him. He pulls out of the sleepy teen who smiles gratefully at him before scooping him up in his arms to fall asleep. The crimson orbs closed gently, snuggling the smaller of the two closer, following his love to sleep.

* * *

**Arashi: I fear I may have made Tom Occ…*sweat drops* Oops if I did. Actually first time writing him like this. About the Voldie nickname just need something to annoy Tom is all so it fit with the Twins. ^_^; Please read and review, thanks**


End file.
